The Misadventures of Orginization XIII
by warriorswordsman7
Summary: What happens in The Castle That Never Was stays The Castle That Never Was..that is, until I came along. Organization 13 is gonna kill me for this, but you're about to find out what happens in the confines of TWTNW.
1. Episode 1 Part 1: We Need Money!

**A/N: Well, I guess it's time to see what the organization does within the confines of their castle. I own nothing.**

In a castle that floats above a dark city, 13 nobodies were having a meeting. They sat in over-sized chairs; their leader's was the largest.

"First order of business…" The leader, Xemnas said, "How do we get down?"

"I don't know." A scarred nobody with an eye patch said, "I usually just jump."

"Yes, but you always fall on ME Xigbar!" Said a man with long dreadlocks and sideburns, "You have no idea how much your shoes hurt!"

"Xaldin, you're always whining."

"Well, excuse me! You wouldn't be so happy if someone always falls on you after every meeting."

"You guys are both a couple of fools." Said a long haired older man, "Why you guys are ranked so high is beyond me!"

"Vexen…" Said a large man with auburn messy short hair, "How many times do we have to say that it's not a matter of experience or intelligence, but seniority, when you JIONED the organization. Besides, you have the second shortest chair so don't even talk."

"Nice Lexeaus, you told him." Said a steel-blue haired boy with messy bangs, one that covers the entire right side of his face. "It's good to hear that from you who has the second HIGHEST chair. A little pride huh?"

"Heh, when you've done what I did. You'd have a little pride too!"

"Well all that doesn't matter." Said a blue haired man with a scar across his face, "What is important is the task at hand, getting enough money for escalators to make getting on and off of these chairs a lot easier."

"Good thinking Siax!" Said Xemnas, "So, do any of you have ideas…come on! Some one please, I ain't got nothin'."

"Well…." Said a red spiky haired man, "Larxene could be a prostitute."

"I have a better idea Axel, why don't we start a BAND?" Said a young boy with an odd mullet.

"That's a good idea Demyx, but most of the Organization can't sing or play instruments."

"Hey!" Said a man with blonde Caesar cut hair and goatee with five silver piercing in his ears, "I've been told that I'm an exceptional drummer!"

"Well, we'd need more than a drummer Luxord! We also need a singer among other things." Said a pink spiky, short-long haired feminine looking man.

"You definitely aren't one of those." Said a blonde haired girl with two hair-antennas (that's what I call them).

"If anyone, it should be you, I mean, you are the only girl, so who else? It makes the most sense." Said a young boy with a windswept spiky hairdo.

"I don't sing."

"You can still make us money through sex." Said Axel.

"No, Axel! I won't be a prostitute for the last time!"

Suddenly a small girl with black hair walked in and said, "Hey guys, pizza's here."

"OOH PIZZA!" They all said in unison.

"And I paid for it."

"Xion." Said Xemnas, "I am so glad that you were crea-I mean added." Xion, unlike the others, is a replica and not a nobody and therefore not a true member of the organization.

As they went to go eat, Siax asked, "Did you just send that pizza man outside of the castle to be attacked by neoshadows?" "Does it really matter?" Said Xion, "If he made it here, he can probably make it back." From outside, you could hear the pizza man screaming in agony, "HELP! HELP MEEEEEE! YAAAAAH! THEY'RE TEARING OUT MY BONES!"

At the Room of Hapless Dining (like it?) the organization was enjoying pizza. Axel tried to pull "the move" on Larxene, and then she bit his arm. As Axel was doing that, Xaldin held a fork and cut the pizza with one of his lances. "Dude." Said Demyx, "Are you eating pizza with a fork and…..lance blade?" "Yeah….is there a problem?"

"Uh…besides the fact that you're supposed to eat pizza with your hands?"

"I think it's a nice dignified way to do it."

"It just seems so…unnatural. So…..odd."

"I see nothing wrong with it."

"It IS kind weird Xaldin." Said Luxord, "There's nothing dignified about pizza man."

"Not unless you try to make it dignified."

"Alright." Said Xemnas, "Back to the task at hand. We need money! Any ideas anyone?"

"Well, we could make a video game." Said Zexion.

"What kind of video game?"

"OOOO, OOOO it should be a mix of final fantasy and DISNEY! It sounds weird but it'll be awesome! The story of an island boy who lost his world to these dark creatures, and he goes on an adventure with…uuuuuhhh, DONAL AND GOOFY! Yeah! And they're both looking for someone close to them. And…and he carries, a sword, like a, uh….KEY!"

"I see…" Said Vexen, "And it should be an RPG. You travel to different Disney based worlds. Yes, it's all a great formula. There should also be an organization who is seeking to be whole….there should be…..thirteen of them. There should also be many exciting, yet **seemingly** unnecessary twists and turns! Yes….. it's all coming together."

Siax then said in confusion, "But….hasn't that been done already?"

Everyone in the organization then began to stare at each other, and then look around. They all then said, "NAH!"

"Well, let's think of something else." Said Xemnas, "That IS one good idea_, yet kinda weird at the same time._"

"Again….Larxene…prostitute…make some serious money!" Said Axel.

"Oh Axel!" Said Larxene in a sweet and innocent tone before she elbowed him in the stomach.

"O-o-okay…maybe just a stripper?"

"You just don't know when to stop do you?" Larxene then punched him in the face.

"Axel, if Larxene doesn't want to be a prostitute then she doesn't have to!" Said Lexeaus.

"Thank You!" Said Larxene.

"Now, let's continue to think of an idea…with all of the grea…..uh…intellige….no, that wouldn't describe…uh….well minded people here, a good idea is bound to show up."

"Well, let's list some ideas." Said Xemnas, "Let's see…..band? Who wants to do a band?"

"ME! ME! ME!" Said Demyx.

"If we do, I'm gonna be a singer." Said Axel.

"You can sing?" Said Xemnas, "But what about your previous comment?"

"I said that to avoid every one asking me _can you sing Axel? Sing for us pleasssse!_ But I then thought, **This could be fun!**"

"Well, now you've brought it upon yourself, sing!"

"B-but Superior!"

"No buts! Sing!"

"Ugh, okay….Demyx, get your acoustic."

"Let's do this Axel!" Said Demyx in excitement.

Demyx and Axel sat on stools and Demyx began to play and then Axel began to sing (yes I know, SINGING! But this isn't a songfic don't worry):

(Breath into Me by Red acoustic version)

_And this is how it feels when I ignore the words you spoke to me  
And this is where I lose myself when I keep running away from you  
And this is who I am when, when I don't know myself anymore  
And this is what I choose when it's all left up to me_

Breathe your life into me  
I can feel you  
I'm falling, falling faster  
Breathe your life into me  
I still need you  
I'm falling, falling  
Breathe into me  
Breathe into me

And this is how it looks when I am standing on the edge  
And this is how I break apart when I finally hit the ground  
And this is how it hurts when I pretend I don't feel any pain  
And this is how I disappear when I throw myself away

Breathe your life into me  
I can feel you  
I'm falling, falling faster  
Breathe your life into me  
I still need you  
I'm falling, falling  
Breathe into me  
Breathe into me  
Breathe into me  
Breathe into me  
(I am yours)  
Breathe your life into me  
Carry me home to you

Breathe your life into me  
I can feel you  
I'm falling, falling faster  
Breathe your life into me  
I still need you  
I'm falling, falling  
Breathe into me

Breathe your life into me  
I'm falling, falling faster  
Breathe your life into me  
falling, falling, falling  
Breathe into me  
Breathe into me  
Breathe into me  
Breathe into me

Once Axel was done, the fangirls began to run towards him shouting, "OMG! AXEL WAS SINGING! KISS ME AXEL!" Axel then called on assassin nobodies to grab them and send them out of the castle. He wasn't going to relive what happened at Shop-Rite….not again. Too much peanut butter….way too much.

"Axel…." Said Siax in shock, "….That was…amazing…..a band IS a good idea….and y'know, I have been told that my screamo is pretty awesome."

"Really?" Said Demyx, "Now we've gotta hear you!"

"Okay, Okay! But only a bit!"

Siax began to do his stuff:

(Part of "I never wanted" by As I lay Dying)

_**I've grown tired of chasing  
Convinced I was in need  
And now the years I've spent  
Only a slave to this**_

Tomorrow may fall  
And today is already gone  
I will no longer adore these things  
That will never satisfy me

"So? What do you think?" Said Siax.

"That was….intense Siax." Said Xaldin, "I'm no metal head, but I know well done screamo when I hear it!"

"Xaldin's right!" Said Larxene, "That was pretty cool."

"Woah, if **Larxene** complimented you, then that means that you did pretty well."

"Can anyone play bass?" Said Xemnas.

"Well." Said Lexeaus, "I did mess around with a bass a bit out of boredom, I was told that I was pretty good."

"Okay, so all we need is a drummer."

"Well where are we gonna find a dru−"

"ME!" Shouted Roxas, "I'm a great drummer! And Xion can write the songs, she's REALLY good at that!"

Xion came behind Roxas and said in a deep scary voice, "I never gave you permission to advertise me in front of them…"

"B-bb-b-b-but…I was just making a suggestion."

"**I never said that I wanted to aid this charade! DO you have anything to say for yourself?**"

"D-do you want to do it? I'm sorry!"

"Okay!" Said Xion in her normal innocent yet an unusually happy tone, "I love doing that! You always get so scared when I act like Miley Cyrus!"

Roxas then, in fear, began to kiss Xion's feet. Yeah, I know, odd, but this is Origination 13…what do you expect?

Xemnas rose above the nonsense and said, "Okay, so, Siax and Axel are vocalists, Demyx is the lead guitarist, Lexeaus is the bassist and Roxas is the drummer."

"HEY!" Luxord yelled, "I said that I was an exceptional drummer! Why not ME!" "Well you should've spoken when I said _all we need is a drummer_! Wanna be rhythm guitarist?"

"Whatever, I can do that too!"

"Fine!"

"MEEEEEH!

"MEEEEAAAAAAAAEEEEH!"

"!"

"!"

"Will you two please cease with your childish noises!" Said Vexen in irritation, "I still never got a say in this preposterous musical venture to gain the sufficient amounts of currency to obtain the sought after escalators."

"What'd you call me?" Xigbar stupidly replied.

Xion then innocently came to Vexen and said, "Vexen, you know that no one understands what you just said and even if they did they wouldn't give rat's ass about what you think."

"Not even you?"

"No….not even me…sorry."

"I'm so alone."

"That you are Vexen." Said Roxas.

After three hours of arguing, crying, singing, fighting, sex (don't ask….let's just say, Xion isn't very innocent and Zexion is scarred for life), eating, and running, they finally calmed down and deiced by show of hands. Everyone wanted to do a band except for Vexen, Zexion, and Marluxia...but they fail, so no one cares what they think (and so I get attacked by angry fangirls).

And so it was settled, Organization 13 was going to start a band, won't this be entertaining. Let's hope they don't screw up, but we all know that they will.

**A/N: Well, that's it for now. Will they become a hit? Will they be mobbed by fangirls? Will this even go far enough to make them enough money? Will anyone ever care about what Vexen thinks? Probably not for the last one, but for the others, find out on the next chapter!**

**First reviewer gets a cookie!**

**Xaldin: Made by ME!**

**Calm down Xaldin, did you take your pills today?**

**Xaldin: PILLS ARE FOR THE WEAK!**

**Well I gotta go and give Xaldin his shots*grabs a tranquilizer gun* yaaaaaaaaa!**

**See ya!**


	2. Episode 1 Part 2: The Show

**A/N: Woooooooow it's been forever! Thanks' for being soooo patient! Now we're back…and the Organization is getting ready for their first show.**

The Organization was preparing for their first concert and all of them had butterflies. They had been practicing for a long time and they were ready to rock! Axel prepared his clean vocals, Siax readied his screams, Demyx checked his guitar's tuning, Roxas got his "lucky sticks", Larxene got her keyboard ready, Lexeaus was hugging his bass and Luxord was laughing while talking to his guitar.

"You're gonna to great right baby?" Said Luxord. Xion walked over and stopped in her tracks. She then backed away slooooowly….

They got on the stage and got ready to go. When the lights came up, Siax with mic in hand said, "Alright who's ready for this?" Cheering commenced. "Oh come one IS THAT READY?"

Demyx started on his guitar… (Mis/Understanding by We Came as Romans) the Siax began with "**AM I NOT UNDERSTANING THIS NOOOW?"**

The fans adored it…and all the fangirls screamed at the point when Axel sings,

"_Am I not understanding this now?_

_This world I've held so close to my heart_

_Is now more broken then ever_

_And I tried compassion_

_And to love every other_

_I've tried forgiveness_

_And to hold on close to my brothers_

_And look at where it's left us_

_Did I ever understand enough?"_

The show was going great. Marluxia and Xaldin were security. One guy was like, "What kind of security has pink girly hair?"

"The kind that can kill you…now watch it!

"Or what? You gonna throw flowers at me?"

"…..no….I'll…."

"Oh look he's got flower power! Do you ride on a flaming pony too?"

"Alright that's enough…" Said Xaldin.

"One tough guy and a woman….don't you belong in the kitchen?"

That was when Marluxia took out his scythe and said, "Say that again?"

The guy began laughing hysterically and said, "Why is the blade PINK?"

"It's about to be RED!" He said viciously. Xaldin held him back and said, "When we get home you can take it out on the heartless! Okay?"

"…Fine…." Marluxia said with a sigh.

Meanwhile, during the show, the fans were ecstatic, and the band was having a great time. Towards the end they were on their last song (Understanding What We've Grown to Be by WCAR). Suddenly towards the end….the lights went out…all the power went out…..

Just when people we're confused, Demyx with an acoustic guitar started playing the guitar part….Axel looked at him and smiled thinking: _Demyx oozes awesomeness_. He then sang his part, "Tonight when I look into the sky, I know this is why I am alive." Fan girls were on maximum over drive when the rest of the group joined him. Siax screamed "**SING WITH ME IF YOU FEEL THIS FEELING!" **All the fans joined in and were waving their hands.

When Siax ended it with a scream of, "**I'M ALIIIIIIVE!**" The cheering was endless. As they left the stage and began to pack up they all high fived each other. They were all hugging Demyx who seized the moment in all the confusion. "Nice work dude!" Said Roxas. "I knew it would come in handy!" Said Demyx hugging his acoustic.

As they were getting themselves together a few fangirls began showing up for signings. It was cute. That is….until they grew more numerous. Soon they had just rush home, making a corridors of darkness and running into it.

At the castle they were still recollecting the amazing success. Marluxia was out killing heartless getting his rage out. "Pink….girly he says…I'M NOT GIRLY! I'M DEADLY!" Then he saw a girl, "Who are you?"

"OMG!" She said, "It's Marly in the fleeeeesh! Oh you are soooo cooool and pretty! What do you do with your hair? I LOVE YOU!"

"Oh Kingdom Hearts…it's a fangirl….listen...it's not safe here….you should go home!"

"But I love you Marly! Don't you love me back?"

"I don't even know you! HOW DID YOU GET HERE ANYWAY?"

"The same way Sora did silly!"

"Wow we really gotta close that portal….." Marluxia then tried to take her back to the portal when he saw another girl, "What? Another girl? Look I know you guys are fans and all but you can't be here, it's dangerous!"

"Where's Zexy and Axel!" Said the other girl, "OMG a heartless!"

"NO!" Shouted Marluxia as he killed it, "Look! Go home okay? If you're such big fans then you should know that this isn't a safe place! GO!" As he said that, an entire group headed for the castle. He then heard Xemnas's voice in his head saying, "MARLUXIA GET IN HERE NOW!"

"BUT SUPERIOR!" He said, "There are these girls an…"

"STOP FLIRTING TO PROVE YOUR HETEROSEXUALITY AND COME TO THE CASTLE!"

"Sir…they're like thirteen!"

"GET IN HEEEERRRRRREEE!"

Marluxia used the darkness to appear in the castle, only to see groups of various fangirls mobbing the organization.

"Finally!" Said Xemnas, "Quickly, to where nothing gathers!" They all used the darkness to get there quickly.

"Okay." Said Xemnas, "WHAT IS GOING ON?"

"It's a fangirl outbreak!" Said Roxas, "One got some of my hair….ow..."

"How….did they get here?" Asked Zexion.

"They used the portal from Twilight Town and through the Betwix and Between." Said Axel.

"We should really close that portal!" Said Vexen, "Nothing good comes of it!"

"What do we do about these fangirls?" Asked Larxene, "Where are they anyway?"

"Wreaking havoc around the castle looking for us…..XION BOARD UP THE DOORS! DON'T LET THEM COME IN!"

Xion jumped down and began to make sure the fangirls couldn't come in. When she was done she heard the sounds of screaming girls fighting to get inside.

The organization was scared for their lives. They didn't know what to do. While it wouldn't be out of character to kill them, they didn't want to end their lives just cuz of them being fans….so they were at a loss. It was relentless; soon the fangirls broke through the doors and began to reach for the organization. Now they were trapped on their giant chairs. They were like women when they see mice.

"What do we do?" Asked Lexeaus.

"Who knows fangirls even more than we do?" Asked Siax.

"Only one…." Said Xemnas, "….Riku!"

**A/N: Well, now it's ATTACK OF THE FANGIRLS! What does Riku know? What is the solution? Will the fangirls get to them first? Why am I asking YOU all these questions? Find out all that and moore in the next chapter of THE MIDSADVENTURES OF ORGANIZATION XIII!**


	3. Episode 1 Part 3: Riku's Adivce

**A/N: We return to Attack of the Fangirls!**

"Riku?" Said Larxene, "Why him?"

"He came in before all of us." Said Siax, "He's that dark yet caring guy…his is a story of redemption, like Prince Zuko. He also has hair and muscles that fangirls adore. And let's not forget his voice. He was basically designed for fangirls!"

"Wow I wonder how he deals with it."

"That's what we'll ask him! Roxas, you're connected to Sora, perhaps Riku's with him."

"What am I? Some Sora tracker?" Asked Roxas, "Fine….I'll try." He closed his eyes and concentrated hard, "Sora….and Riku….are in Twilight Town."

"DANG IT! THAT'S WHERE THEY'RE COMING FROM!" Shouted Siax, "Sorry…lost my cool….."

"Let's go!" Said Xemnas opening a dark corridor.

They appeared in Twilight Town's sandlot, where Sora and Riku were sparring.

"Riku…." Said Xemnas in his usual ominous tone.

"THE ORGANIZATION!" Shouted Sora as they prepared for battle, "What do you guys want?"

"Look we're not here to fight, we just wanna talk!" Said Axel.

"Seems legit!" Said Sora, "I'm not falling for that!"

Riku stopped Sora and said, "Wait Sora….it think they're telling the truth!"

"What? Seriously?"

"If they wanted a fight, then why would they all come at once, it's unlike them…"

"Fine…..what do you guys want."

"Riku." Said Xemnas, "I am…aware that you know fangirls more than anyone."

"Yeah I guess." Riku replied.

"What do you do? How do you survive…?"

"Sometimes I just ignore them….other times I act more like a player."

"That isn't much of an option in this situation….you see…."

"A bunch of fangirls are invading the CTNW and are mobbing us!" Yelled Demyx

"…yes…it started as just a few….now it's overwhelming!" Xemnas continued, "How are they not attacking you?"

"They probably don't know where I am…."Said Riku, "Fangirl outbreak….not again!"

"What?"

"Let's get outta here, it's not safe…let's head to that little hideout spot..."

"The usual spot!" Said Roxas, "Let's go!"

At the usual spot (Crowded with sixteen people in one room), Riku spoke with them about the outbreak.

"Okay…this is a tough time period." He said, "Fangirls are unrelentingly obsessive. Most can be sedated with an autograph…others, by simply acknowledging their existence…then…..there's…the crazy ones…who obsess over Kingdom hearts to an extreme degree…..most specifically…..you gotta watch out for a girl named Darla…"

"Darla?" Said Roxas.

"Yes, she's the biggest KH fan to an extreme degree. She is psychotically obsessed in every way possible."

"A little girl can't be that bad…" Said Xion in disbelief.

"She's not little…she's seventeen now…..she's been a huge fan for years…each year just taking more away from her grip on reality….and adding to her insanity…..if she finds you, don't fight….just run…run and never look back!"

"Why not fight?" Asked Siax, "Remember…we are the bad guys….."

"Yes…but that's just it…she's that crazy…she'd love it…to be attacked by your moves would be glorious to her. She's attacked me many times….some I almost lost my life…She is beyond addicted, rumor has it that she has 56 copies of each KH game, 22 PS2's, Five DS's, three GBA's 12 PSP's, and Three cell phones. She wears the most INSANE amount of KH merch, her hair is black, reddish brown and blonde….to show for Kairi, Xion, and Namine, and she even carved the Roman numeral thirteen into her arm! You'll know when she's around. Trust me….if she see you guys she'll let out a high pitch screech…..I'd tell you guys to stay here but…that won't work. The best strategy with her is to never come her way…if you do, make sure you escape ASAP!"

"How is anyone so crazy?" Asked Xaldin.

"What can I say?" Said Sora, "We're awesome!"

"Be careful….maybe it's safe at Yen Sid's place…then again, they played the game….so they know where every spot is…..all I can say is to STAY AWAY FROM THE MANSION! If they're getting to your world the way Sora did, then there is most likely a huge congregation of fangirls….."

"Okay…..thank you Riku." Said Xemnas as he and the other members left. As they walked out…Sora, Roxas and Xion all had eye contact as "the other promise" randomly started playing. Instead of an emotional moment, they all just nodded and walked off.

When they went out, they saw fangirls grabbing Hayner, Pence, and Olette. Roxas wanted to save them, and so he did. He took out his keyblade and jumped at the fangirls shouting, "Leave them alone!"

"Who is this guy?" Asked Hayner. Roxas then remembered that what he experienced wasn't real and they don't know him at all.

"OMG!" Said a fangirl, "It's actually Roxas with an actual keyblade! OMG I luuuuuv you!"

"Run!" Said Roxas to the three, "Run and never look back!" They did as he said and bolted. Roxas dematerialized his keyblade and said, "Look, I know you're big fans and all, but you can't be harassing people….it's not right."

"Okaaay Roxas!" Said a fangirl blowing a kiss.

He walked away slowly and said, "I was forceful, yet polite…and it worked."

"Let's hope it works on Darla…just thinkin' 'bout her gives me the chills..." Said Axel.

"Oh whatever!" Said Xigbar, "I ain't scared of some crazy fan! Who cares how weird she is…she can't scare me!"

"Look, let's just find a safe place….perhaps Hallow Bastion would be good sanctuary" Said Siax. They all agreed and went to Hollow Bastion.

Once they were there, they decided to all wear their hoods to conceal their identities. "What if heartless attack? What'll we do?" Asked Zexion

"Well….it's not like they're here anyway, but keeping the hoods on keeps us safe from "heroes" who recognize us." Said Marluxia.

Just as they were walking around the sounds of heartless spawning filled the air. "I've been waitin all day for this!" Said Xigbar.

"As have I Xigbar!" Said Luxord.

Xemnas stopped them saying "Wait! There's something I've always wanted to do…*ahem* TITANS GO!"

"Oooooooooohhhhh yeaaaaaaaaaaah!" Said Axel who is officially pumped up.

Suddenly you could hear the Teen Titans song starting and Puffy Ami Yumi singing:

When there's trouble, you know who to blame (Nobodies!)

From their castle, hiding in their shame (Nobodies!)

When there's heatless wanting your heart

You at least know they have a part

'Cause they wanna have their Kingdom Hearts!

Nobodies, GO!

With their crazy powers, they unite (Nobodies!)

Never met a villain that they are like (Nobodies!)

They are the bad guys, better run

They never stop until the job gets done

'Cause when you think that you have all control

Nobodies, GO!

Nobodies, GO!

1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13

GO!

NOBODIES!

Once the song was over, they killed their last heartless. They were all relieved to have done that, all of them were too much in fear to experience the joy of stabbing shadows.

Just as they were relieved and at peace…they heard…..the screech…..

**A/N: Well that's the end of that….what will they do now that Darla has spotted them? What will SHE do? What is causing this outbreak? Why do I keep asking YOU these questions when you obviously don't know? All that and more in the next chapter!**


	4. Episode 1 Part 4: Darla!

**A/N: Now the Organization faces the ultimate fangirl…DARLA!**

They all turned around to see a teenage girl with black hair with blonde and reddish brown highlights all throughout. They could feel the obsession radiating from her spot on yet self-made KH shirt, skirt that is exactly like Kairi's, and sneakers with KH characters drawn on them. Her smile was the biggest anyone had ever seen. Xigbar discounted what sacred the other and said, "Oh come on now, it's just a girl….Hellooo there! How's it goin?"

"I KNEW YOU WERE REAL! People thought I was crazy! HAHAHA! And Xiggy…he's actually talking to me! I could just die right now!"

"Hey, not so fast there little girl!"

"And he showed concern for me! OMG! OMG! OMG!"

"She's an interesting type of person…." Axel whispered to Roxas.

"Axel! I love you! You are sooooo cute! And Roxas….I have a little question…"

"What?"

"Are you and Axel gay for each other?

"WHAT?" Axel and Roxas both shouted.

"I'm sorry I do NOT roll like that!" Said Roxas while Axel just kept shaking his head saying "eww".

"Oh! So u like Xion!"

Xion raised her eyebrow while blushing and looked at Roxas. Roxas Just shook his head and said, "What? Why?"

"Oh, come one, you know it's true, you just wanted to be with her alone on that clock tower with some ice cream…staring into the sunlight…."

"Um…no…we're just friends….."

"Oh, so is it Namine?"

"What? What the-what…..what is with all the pairings of me?"

"You put yourself in these situations dude." Everyone then nodded.

Roxas looked at Xion and thought, "Aww man…now she won't look at me…."

"Let's not forget Xemnas and Siax's thing!"

Xemnas' eye twitched and Siax said, "NO! THAT IS ENOUGH!"

"OMG is he gonna go beserk! Ohhhh I loved your boss battle! You were all: DA! DA! BE GOOONE! RAAAAAAH! ALL SHALL BE LOST TO YOU! MOVE ASIIIIIDE!"

They all giggled at her impression of Siax who blushed from embarrassment.

"And let's not forget Axel who's all BURN BABY! I'LL WIPE YOU ALL OUT! HA! YEAH! GOT IT MEMORIZED! LOOK! I HAVE A PLUSHIE OF YOU!" She took out a small stuffed chibi Axel doll.

Axel chuckled nervously saying, "That's…..nice…"

"AND! AND ZEXION WHO'S THE EMO ONE! AND LEXEAUS WHO'S THE TOUGH GUY! AND LARXENE WHO'S THE TOKEN FEMALE PRESENCE! AAAAAND MARLY! OH HOW I LUUUV YOU! YOUR HAIR IS AMAZING! HOW DO I GET MINE LIKE THAT? OH AND THEN THERE'S LUXORD WHO'S THE CARD GUY! Why wasn't HE lord of the castle in Chain of Memories? OH, WHATEVER I STILL LUV YOU EVEN IF YOU'RE A THROWAWAY CHARACTER! AND VEXEN WHO'S ALL SCIENCY AND OLD AND STUFF WITH ICE AND A SHEILD! AND XALDIN WITH THE LANCES AND WIND AND STUFF WITH THOSE AWESOME DREADS! AND AND AND AND AND AND AND XIGGY WHO'S LIKE A BADBOY DANGEROUS GUY! DEMYX! YOU ARE THE COOOOOOOOLEST WITH YOUR SITUAR USING MUSIC AND WATER AND STUFF ALL "DANCE WATER DANCE!" AND "LIKE IT?" AND "Silence traitor!" YOU ARE AWEEEESOME!"

They all nervously giggled and mumbled about fan perceptions and nicknames.

"And how could I forget….the superior of the in between…..the leader….the final boss of KH2 himself…..Xehanor-I-I mean Xemnas!" She began taking Xemnas-like poses while quoting him with an actually very good impression, "So….it seems your hearts have led you to obliteration….I guess it doesn't pay to be too loyal to one's heart…I have to will be sure and remember that! Nothingness is eternal!"

"Wow…she is good…" Said Xemnas entertained by her impressions of him.

"Hear me, Kingdom Hearts! It seems we must begin anew. Ah, but know this: I will give to you as many hearts as it takes. Mark my words! You can no more be complete without me than I without you. Heed me, Kingdom Hearts! Lend me your power, so that we may be complete! The power to erase the fools that hinder us. Hearts quivering with hatred…."

"Um…okay….."

"Hearts burning with rage…"

"Oh….um…alright that's enough…"

"Hearts scarred by envy... That fool Ansem said the heart's true nature was beyond his understanding. But it's not beyond mine! Hearts are the source of all power!"

"Soooooooo what's your name?"

"Oh! I'm sorry! I've been talking about you for so long that I forgot to introduce myself! The name's Darla! Got it memorized?"

"Hehehehehehehe…..catchphrase…"

"I'm 146lbs and I like ice cream! I'm in the 11th grade! I looooooooooooooooooooooooove KH! You guys are the greatest characters in all of history EVER!"

"Oh, well ya know, yeah we're pretty awesome!" Said Xigbar who was too happy about the fame to notice the apparent insanity.

"Look! See? I carved the number XIII into my arm! Just like how you guys are XIII! I just took a knife and started cutting, the pain was entirely bearable because I knew I was representing you! That's how much I loooooove you!" All of them had their eyes wide open and were scared speechless. "Hey!" You guys should come with me to my room! I have so much stuff to show you!"

"Well that sounds nice and all but uuuuuuuh we have to go to the castle. For planning….evil planning…cuz we're evil…." Said Demyx as they all made cheesy bad guy expressions.

"OH! CAN I COME?"

"Ohhhhhh nooooo it's uh-too dangerous!"

"OK sweetheart bye!" She waved them goodbye.

As they left in the darkness, they couldn't help but feel strange…as if that was just too easy….and how she just so quickly let them go. "Well…" Said Xemnas, "That was...interesting."

"SHE WAS FRIGGEN INSANE!" Said Axel, "SHE CUT THE NUMBER XIII INTO HER FRIGGEN ARM! AND SHE THOUGHT WE WERE GAAAAY!"

Roxas stared at the ground saying, "I've never been so humiliated in my life…."

"She called me Xiggy…." Said Xigbar.

"She called me Marly!" Said Marluxia, "And she asked me what I did with my hair! The second one to ask!"

"Token female presence…" Said Larxene.

"Emo?" Said Zexion.

"Am I really that crazy…." Said Siax.

"Old….." Said Vexen.

"Okay, now wait a minute!" Said Demyx as they arrived home, "We can't let what this crazy girl said get the better of us. It's just what the fan base thinks….besides she's insane remember? She doesn't have her wits about her."

"I'm just glad that the nightmare is over…" Said Xemnas. When they walked up to the castle entrance the saw something they wished they didn't.

It was Darla standing at the entrance saying, "HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! I know you guys told me to stay but I couldn't help but come!"

"How did you even get here?"

"Oooooh look! A moogle!"

"…Yes that is there-but that's beside the point! You need to go home!"

"Nonsense! Let's go! We can hang out in the castle! C'mon! Let's go!" She skipped off in excitement.

The Organization was just beginning to see her insanity hidden beneath a demure teenage girl exterior, and they only fear what awaits them.

**A/N: Now Darla is in the castle….what will the Organization do about this? What will Darla do? DO you even know? NO! Why am I asking you these questions?**


End file.
